


The Doki Doki Text Files || DDLC Texting

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, That_1_Furry



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Character Death, DELETED, Death, Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Texting, Vomiting, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/pseuds/That_1_Furry
Kudos: 5





	The Doki Doki Text Files || DDLC Texting

**Monika Added, Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori to Doki Doki Chat!**

**Monika:** Hi guys!

**Natsuki:** BAKA!

**Monika:** Hey Natsuki.

**Natsuki:** UGH! Why are we here?

**Monika:** I made this chat for the club, that's why.

**Natsuki:** Eh okay, Reasonable!

**Sayori:** Hey guys!

**Natsuki:** Hey Sayori!

**Monika:** Hello Sayori.

**Sayori:** Is Yuri gonna get on or not? Everyone should be here, at least I think.

**Natsuki** : Well, Where's Yuri?

**Sayori:** That's what I'm saying. Great minds think a like.

**Natsuki:** Yep!

**Yuri has come Online**

**Natsuki:** Finally!

**Sayori:** There She Is!

**Yuri:** Sorry, Guys....

**Monika:** It's ok Yuri. Anyways did everyone finish there poems for tomorrow?

**Sayori:** Yes! I did!

**Yuri:** Yeah... Mines called "Blades"

**Sayori:** Cool!

**Yuri:**

**Sayori** : hmmmmmm, thats soooo COOL!

**Yuri:** ...

**Natsuki:** Ummm... Okay?

**Sayori:** You guys wanna see mine?

**Natsuki:** yeah

**Sayori:** It's called Dear Sunshine

 **Sayori:** "Dear Sunshine" By Sayori

**Monika:** I want...Breakfast? Really Sayori.

**Sayori:** WHAT!? I am hungry!

**Natsuki:** It's good!

**Sayori:** Thx so much! At least SOMEONE likes it.

**Monika:** Hey! I never said I didn't like it.

**Yuri:** I wanna cut someone's eyeball out.

**Monika:** Ummm Yuri? Calm down. There is no need for that.

**Sayori:** Yuri? you ok? That doesn't seem like you.

**Natsuki:** Uh.... Yuri?

**Sayori:** Maybe he just need some time alone? This really doesn't seem like her

**Yuri:** Hehe, I wanna tear a girl's guts out for my _Beloved_

**Sayori:** Y-yuri Calm down-n.

 **Monika:** How about we get off for the night and talk more in the morning.

**Sayori:** Ok see ya then!

**Sayori Has Gone Offline**

**Monika Has Gone Offline**

**Natsuki Has Gone Offline**

**Yuri Has Gone Offline**

**\-----------In The Morning-----------**

**Monika:** Good morning guys! How is everyone?

**Natsuki:** Tired

**Yuri:** Ugh.

**Monika:** Did I wake you guys up by chance....?

**Natsuki:** Nah, It's cool

**Monika:** Oh ok, good. Well see you guys at the club! I gotta go get ready.

**Yuri:** Uh, Where is Sayori?

**Monika has gone off line**

**Natsuki:** Soooo is Sayori Here?

**Monika has come online**

**Monika:** Huh? Sayori? Oh yea, she didn't reply I wonder where she is

**Yuri:** That's worrying... She would tell us? Like that time she got sick she told us she couldn't come to the club! Where is she?

**Monika:** You are right, maybe she forgot her phone somewhere or something.

**Natsuki:** She doesn't.... She doesn't ever leave her phone anywhere! I'm going to her house..

**Monika:** Ok you can go, meet up with us after at the club ok.

**Natsuki:** I found this... What is this meant to represent?

**Natsuki: Happy Thoughts By Sayori**

**Monika:** Ummmm Natsuki, where did you find that.

**Natsuki:** On the table outside her room.

**Monika:** You might not want to go in her room then.

**Monika:** I think Yuri can explain better than I can, if she knows what the note means

 **Natsuki:** OH MY GOD

 **Monika:** What is it!

 **Natsuki:**

**Monika:** OMG

**Monika:** YURI ARE YOU SEEING THIS.

**Yuri:** HAHA

**Monika:** YURI WTF

**Monika:** Girls let's-s just go to the club and we caan talk about this there

**Natsuki:** I- I HAVE TO Go-

**Monika has gone offline**


End file.
